finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Katana (weapon type)
Katanas, also known as Ninja Swords, are a group of weapons that occur in many Final Fantasy games. The most prominent Katana is the Masamune. Recurring katanas are: Kotetsu, Kikuichimonji, Ashura, and the Muramasa and Masamune, which are the two most powerful, though the Masamune is usually idolized as the strongest. About Katanas Katanas are a distinct type of sword forged in regions similar to their originating nation of Japan. They all distinctively bear a curved, single edged blade with a flat shaped guard, and a handle wrapped with cloth with a simple shaped hilt, with all bearing their own subtle designs that distinguish their identities from other blades. While specifically a kind of backsword, the series presents them as their own unique series of weapon, being portrayed as exotic blades, swift enough to attack in a blink of an eye and unmatched in their cutting power. Maintaining their exclusivity and distinguished form from other swords of the series, they are reserved for Japanese styled classes such as the Samurai, Parivir, and Ninja. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In ''Final Fantasy there are Blades only equippable by the Warrior, Thief, and Red Mage classes that possess an icon resembling a Katana. These are all high-rank weapons, only obtainable later in the game. List of "Katanas": *Ashura *Kotetsu *Sasuke's Blade *Kikuichimonji *Murasame *Masamune ''Final Fantasy III Only the Dark Knight and Ninja Job class can equip Katanas, which are called Dark Blades in the game. Murakumo can only be equipped by Dark Knights while Muramasa can only be equipped by Ninjas. List of Dark Blades: *Ashura *Kotetsu *Kiku-Ichimonji *Masamune *Murakumo (DS) *Muramasa (DS) Final Fantasy IV Edge can equip two Katanas at a time. List of Katanas: *Kunai *Ashura *Kotetsu *Kiku-ichimonji *Murasame *Masamune *Sasuke's Katana (GBA only) *Mutsonokami (GBA only) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- List of Katanas: *Ashura *Kotetsu *Kiku-ichimonji Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of Katanas: *Kunai *Kodachi *Kogarasu *Crimson Cherry *Ashura *Kiku-ichimonji *Boltslicer *Kotetsu *Murasame *Masamune *Mutsunokami *Sasuke's Katana (Dummied) Final Fantasy V Only the Samurai Job can equip Katanas. List of Katanas: *Asura *Kazekiri *Osafune *Kotetsu *Kiki-Ichimonji *Masamune *Murakumo *Mutsunokami (GBA) Final Fantasy VI Cyan can equip Katanas, also known as "Knives". All katanas enables the Bushido and Runic command. List of Katanas: *Ashura *Kotetsu *Kiki-Ichimonji *Kazekiri *Murasame *Masamune *Murakumo *Mutsunokami *Zanmato (GBA) Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth wields a very long katana called the Masamune, which has become his trademark weapon throughout all of his appearances. Cloud also has two katana named Murasame and Yoshiyuki, and a Masamune replica (called the Masamune Blade; but it cannot be used) that can be obtained at the Gold Saucer. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Katana (Male), as per his name, wields a katana, as does the non-player character Elfé. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Kadaj uses Souba in ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The Souba is a katana with two reinforced parallel blades, set a small distance apart from each other. ''Final Fantasy X Auron's initial sword is called a Katana, though it actually appears to more closely resemble a Zanbatō. Final Fantasy X-2 Katanas are used by the Samurai Dressphere, two of them being the same weapons previously used by Auron. Final Fantasy XI Katana are one-handed blades that can be used only by Ninja, who are capable of dual-wielding them. In higher levels, dual-wielded katana are capable of impressive damage over time and moderately strong Weapon skills. Great Katana, the two-handed variants of this weapon, are the main weapon for Samurai, although Ninja are also able to equip a select few of them. Great katana are high damage, high delay weapons. The strength of the great katana comes from the versatility in its Weapon skills. Most great katana Weapon skills are strategically placed all around the skillchain chart, making it very skillchain-friendly with other weapon types. This works well with the Samurai themselves because they can unleash Weapon skills and skillchains faster than any other Job. Final Fantasy XII Katanas can be used after being unlocked on the License Board. They are valued for their combo ability, which can be enhanced by the Genji equipment, and it is second only to the one of the Ninja Swords. One notable trait of Katanas in ''Final Fantasy XII is that they use both the Magic stat and the Strength stat, for calculating damage, which could be helpful to characters like Penelo. The higher the character's level, the more weight is put on Strength, and less on Magic, though. In the International Zodiac Job System, only the Mononofu can equip the weapon. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Katanas are equipped by the Samurai class. Each Katana has a particular Iaido skill. There is a chance of a Katana breaking when its respective Iaido skill is utilized in battle. List of Katanas: *Ashura *Kotetsu *Osafune *Murasame *Ama-no-Murakumo *Kiyomori *Muramasa *Kiku-ichimoji *Masamune *Chirijiraden Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Katanas are the weapons of choice for Assassins and Ninja, and thus are cheaper at Cyril and Muscadet. The ultimate katana is the Masamune 100. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift A new Job, the Parivir, is the third class to equip Katanas, along with the returning Assassins and Ninjas. List of Katanas: *Kunai *Murasame *Ashura *Osafune *Kotetsu *Kiku-ichimonji *Ama-no-murakumo *Nosada *Adazakura *Ragetsu-Denbu *Masamune *Zanmato *Sumihomura *Hyakushiki-Masamune Final Fantasy Type-0 Jack wields a Katana as his weapon of choice. Final Fantasy Legend III Katana is an event item found in Donmac. It is a required ingredient to makes the Mystic Sword Emperor when joined with Crystal and Emblem. The Masmune and Muramas also makes an appearance as katanas. Dissidia Final Fantasy Katanas appear in ''Dissidia as a type of weapon. Firion, Garland, Bartz and Sephiroth are the only characters that can equip them originally. *Katana *Nodachi *Uchigatana *Warblade *Kiku-ichimonji *Murasame *Heike's Blade *Kazekiri *Heaven's Cloud *Piggy's Stick *Lufenian Katana *Genji Blade ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Katanas return in ''Dissidia 012, and now are also available to Warrior of Light, Cecil, Kain, Gilgamesh, Cloud, Squall, Vaan, and Lightning. *Katana *Uchigatana *Nodachi *Warblade *Kiku-ichimonji *Yasha *Heike's Blade *Murasame *Onimaru *Kazekiri *Suzaku *Heaven's Cloud *Genji Blade *Piggy's Stick *Lufenian Katana *Hardwood Katana